


Their Fiery Night

by SweetPoisonousLove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alysanne is a little evil but Jaehaerys enjoys it, BDSM Scene, Book: Fire and Blood, Book: The World of Ice and Fire, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Alysanne Targaryen, F/M, House Targaryen, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF), Licking, Light BDSM, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: Jaehaerys and Alysanne have a hot night or how she turned him into her mount , or what happens behind the closed doors of the king and queen's bedchambers.Enjoy reading it.
Relationships: Alysanne Targaryen/Jaehaerys I Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Their Fiery Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and be soft with my mistakes since English is not my mother tongue. Every cudos and comment makes my heart melt.  
> Happy Valentine's Day  
> 💘

"In this case, we can repeat our meeting tomorrow, so that the queen is here as you wish , your grace." Septon Barth's words reached Jaehaerys's ears like sweet music.  
  
The small council had met since noon with only one break and the progress of the consultation was significant, but on the last two issues Jaehaerys insisted he needed his queen's advice and opinion.  
The king nodded with relief, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Do you feel good, your grace? do you need something?" The grand maester Benifer looked worried at the king.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. You don't need to worry. We will continue the meeting tomorrow." He said and immediately got out of his chair.  
  
He felt almost bad that he hurriedly left the Small Council's chamber, but the many hours of discussion had caused him a headache.  
"Winter is coming fast, your grace." Ser Lucamore Strong tightened his white cloak as he followed the king in the corridor . Jaehaerys, however, instead of his bedchamber, headed to the nursery first.

Prince Aemon was already asleep, as the nursemaid informed him, but the king could not resist the idea of seeing his baby boy.  
The baby was sleeping peacefully with his little hands clenched into fists, and Jaehaerys smiled at this image.  
  
Hearing the laughter and cheerful voices in Daenerys' champer, Jaehaerys realized that the princess had not slept and that Alysanne was still with her.  
  
Although he was already feeling very tired, he thought it was a rare opportunity to say good night to his little girl and kiss her tenderly before she fell asleep.

The little princess talking to her mother when the king arrived. Jaehaerys entered her room walking quietly on his toes, observing his wife and daughter.

Daenerys kept talking and the king felt gladness as he heard Alysanne's giggle.  
"Your grace." The princess's nursemaid bowed to the king as she approached the door. "I came for the princess, it's time to sleep."

Alysanne turned her head to the side where the king was standing and looked at him with her bright blue eyes. "Jae! I did not realize you were here, I'm sorry."  
  
"I should have talked to you, but I couldn't stop looking at her. She's so sweet and clever."  
  
"She's our future queen." Alysanne said as she watched her daughter run into the king's arms.  
"Kepa, I missed you so much!"  
"Avy jorrāelan, ñuha byka dārilaros."  
  
"Avy jorrāelan." Daenerys whispered, rubbing her nose on Jaehaerys' cheek.  
  
"Are you done with the meeting? Will you stay with us?"The queen asked in a voice as sweet as honey.  
  
"We must continue tomorrow because I need your opinion on some issues. Α woman's judgment is often better than some men's opinion, and you are the smarter woman I know."  
Alysanne smiled sweetly.

"As you wish, your grace. You know I like dealing with government issues."  
  
The young king could only describe his queen in one word: " _irresistible_."  
Although Alysanne didn't have the unreal beauty of their House, Jaehaerys loved her blue eyes and blonde-honey hair.

Even though at her young age she was a thin girl with small breasts and a slim waist, after Aemon's birth she had acquired some juicy curves but she remained so thin that often the king would close her in his arms for hours, especially when they slept together.

The princess's maid took a step towards the queen and said in an apologetic voice that it was time the princess to go to sleep, but of course Daenerys reacted.  
"Muña, please, I want to stay up a little longer. _Kostilus_ ?"  
Alysanne giggled at the look of her daughter who looked like a cute little kitten as she looked at her.  
  
The queen looked at her lord husband and Jaehaerys smiled as he stroked the princess's cheek.

" Stay with her a little longer". He finally said to the queen.  
"I will return to our chamber because I feel tired but I promise that tomorrow we will all spend time together."

"I'm not sure If I want the baby with us."

The princess whispered to him, but he laughed. "You need to be kinder with your brother, Dany. Maybe one day he will be your match."

The queen got up from her seat, approached the king who was kissing Daenerys' hair, and took the princess in her arms.  
"I will not be late," she promised him as he gently kissed her lips.  
**********************************************

Returning to their room, Jaehaerys felt exhausted from the meeting. The knight was probably right because the night was very cold.  
_Winter was coming soon._  
He felt almost relieved when he opened the door of his bedchamber. His servants had already prepared his bath and helped him remove the clothes he was wearing.  
"You can all leave now. I will call you later."  
  
It has been his habit since his stay in Dragonstone, after their first wedding , to bathe without the presence or help of his servants, so that he is left alone with his thoughts, even for a short time.  
  
The water was still hot despite his delay , Jaehaerys closed his purple eyes and immersed himself into the wooden bath.  
In his mind there were many state issues, serious cases that had to be resolved, meetings with awkward lords but closing his eyes there was _only_ Alysanne.

Her beautiful face, her sweet smile and her beautiful hair were certainly features that everyone knew in the court, but Jaehaerys' mind had stopped at what only he knew, such as the small spot on skin under her left breast.  
He immediately thought of his queen's naked body, her thin stomach, her slim legs and .... He felt his cock harden as he pondered of her buttocks.

He still remembered the first time he had seen her naked, after their wedding.  
  
He was in love with her and was not willing to lose her because of their mother's fears, so their secret union was inevitable.  
Although she was three and ten years old and had already celebrated her first flowering, he was determined not to claim her maidenhead.  
  
Nevertheless, after the wedding they had come close as a couple,so they slept in the same bed and shared many long and lingering kisses.  
It was five days after the ceremony when he returned to their chamber unannounced and saw Alysanne naked for the first time.  
  
He had never approached a maiden before, so he felt uncomfortable and Alysanne giggled.  
That same night the young king, who couldn't expel her naked form from his mind, he had touched himself for the first time in the dark, wishing not to wake up his queen who was sleeping next to him.  
  
Jaehaerys sighed as he remembered those days again. He was a green boy, who believed that if he touched his cock once, then it would be easy to forget her naked body, but every time he was next to her he lived the same torment again and again.  
The same, of course, was happening now as his cock had hardened like a stone even though he was trying to ignore his erection.  
  
Trying to rid himself of it, he remembered his conversations with septon Barth, about the Faith, the Starry Sept or the Seven-Pointed Star ,but when he succeeded, the water was cold.

Jaehaerys put on his robe and called his servants to clean the room.  
When he was left alone, her figure reappeared in his mind. It was impossible to stop thinking about her soft skin, her wonderful scent or her perfect ass.  
His only wish at that moment was to be inside her and with a sigh he took off his robe and lay down on the bed. He pulled the covers over his naked body but it turned out to be not a good idea as his cock pressed against the sheets.  
  
A groan escaped his throat as his hand moved slowly and touched his manhood, which made him feel like he was a boy of five and ten again.  
Going back to those memories, he was just a _stupid, reckless, horny boy._

Of course the thought that if he once touched himself he would stop thinking her naked, was clearly nonsense, as he soon wanted to do it again.  
And he did it in the following days.  
Although each time his release was more intense, each time he wanted it over and over again.  
  
Despite trying to hide it from his queen, she had discovered his secret one afternoon when she had returned to their chamber from the library.  
He had used a ridiculous excuse not to go with her, but Alysanne had returned to him earlier, and she found him naked in bed.  
  
He was embarrassed and hurriedly had covered himself with a sheet, but Alysanne approached him laughing asked him to see him without clothes.  
  
This was something that happened after the wedding, she had told him, and while she could wait until they were united as man and woman , they could spend some tender moments together until then.  
Currently, Jaehaerys was not the green boy of the past, but a man of twenty. Of course, they had consummated their wedding in the same bed he was in now, with Alysanne trembling in his arms as she reached her climax.  
  
He opened his legs, sighing and touched his cock, imagined that Alysanne was touching him.  
  
It was definitely a sin, septon Barth had told him that a man and a woman had to lie down together to have successors, but the touch was sweet and he could not be deprived of pleasure.  
  
His fingers moved on the hard shaft, slowly making the same movement up and down. His mouth was dry, his breath heavy and his heart was beating faster. His movement became faster, he had to reach release, only then could he calm his mind.  
****************************************************  
"You will not believe it,Jae. It's started to snow. It's wonder-"

That moment, Jaehaerys was again the fifteen-year-old boy they had discovered he committing a mischief. Of course he did not know how to justify himself to her, so he pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Are you okay? should i call the maester?"  
  
_Gods, no._ Τhat was the worst part. He did not want to worry her or he have a maester near him under these circumstances.  
  
_Gods, there is no choice.._ He lowered the blanket so she could see his face and looked at her, trying to hide his guilt.  
" I'm fine, you don't have to worry about that."  
  
"But your face is red. Do you have a fever?"  
Alysanne approached him, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Why do you look at me like that? What has happened?"  
  
"I told you I'm fine, Aly. You don't have to -".  
Taking his hands off from the blankets, Alysanne saw his naked torso as he tried to cover his body again.  
  
_"Are you doing the same thing again?"_ She asked raising an eyebrow. "Is it so important for the boys, even when they are under the wedlock?"  
"You can not understand." He replied annoyed and sounded like an idiot, reckless boy.  
  
"I can not understand what?"  
She sat next to him, And she rubbed her nose on his.. "Is my little boy angry with me?"  
  
"I'm not a little bo-".  
  
"A horny boy then."  
  
"Ι- I was so tired but then..."  
  
"You felt that you wanted a little pleasure and you could not wait your little queen ... "  
There was a familiar grin on her face when she looked at him, Jaehaerys guessed he was definitely in a bad position.  
  
"It was more important to be with her, I just..."  
  
"You just had some time of enjoyment." Alysanne moved the blankets away.... And his naked body was exposed to her eyes.  
Seeing his hard manhood a wicked grin spread across her face.  
  
"Does my lord need more time?"  
Her fingers touched his naked flesh and for a few seconds Jaehaerys enjoyed her caresses, he was almost ready to cum, when she stopped.  
  
_"Aly, pleas-"._  
  
_"Did you leave your queen out of it? as then?_ "  
  
"Six years have passed since then, I made sure to make amends."  
  
"Well that's true, but remember what the price was. .... "  
Of course he remembered.Alysanne had not laughed with him or she had mocked him as he feared, but she had done something worse.  
Every time they were alone in their bedchambers she was constantly naked.  
Jaehaerys who had sworn to their mother that he would not bed her at this age, and he was also too shy to touch himself in front of her again or to touch her, lived a torment every time he lay down next to her naked body.  
He was almost in despair and felt worse when one night Alysanne started touching herself.  
  
"Septon Barth has spoken to me many times about the sins. It's not right to-".  
  
"To give pleasure to myself?Why not; Don't you do the same with your cock?  
_You are already in a punishment, Jae."_  
**********************************************  
Two hours later Jaehaerys was tied to the bedpost, he was gagged and had red marks on his skin.  
His cock was still hard while Alysanne was lying on the bed, completely naked.  
The distance between them was minimal, but he could not touch her.  
Looking at his face, she was pleasuring herself while Jaehaerys could not believe what was happening.  
  
"Could gaomā keskydoso naejot nyke?"  
  
It was the second time he _begged_ her, unable to accept that he would not beds her.  
  
_"Will you start again without your queen?"_  
  
"I told you I had no intention of doing so. _I'm sorry."_  
  
_"Not enough."_ Although she had stopped touching herself and approached him, she did not touch him.  
  
"Ziry iksos daor drēje. _Kostilus_."  
  
Alysanne clearly enjoyed her role as Jaehaerys begged her again.  
  
"Please what? You have to clarify what you want, don't you think?"  
  
"I want - I want to touch you."  
  
_"Only that;_ I was expecting something more exciting."  
  
"Iksā playing lēda nyke."  
He was clearly displeased but Alysanne found it exciting.  
  
"You need to be _more_ specific my dear."  
**********************************************  
The evening was warm, Alysanne had spent a lot of time with her ladies since the day she welcomed them. They had a small feast that night.  
If Queen Alyssa believed that the virtuous women would change her mind, she was certainly wrong. His little queen with her insistence had convinced them that she should be with him.  
"He will be a great king and I will be a great queen by his side," he had heard her tell them, "this is our destiny."  
  
"I wonder why you are with them, my lady."  
Jaehaerys had approached one of the queen's ladies, a girl older than her, with long brown hair, green eyes and red lips, like a ripe strawberry.  
  
"I ... Ηer grace, asked my family to send me here. My mother said that queen Alysanne needed companions and I ..."  
  
"My mother believes that we are stupid children and we got married for a whim. She sent septas and chaste women to my queen, but she would never send a girl who had bedded a servant. Whoever sent you needed a spy here, but I have spies too, my lady."  
When Jaehaerys stopped talking Coryanne burst into tears.

Queen Alyssa believed that sooner or later her children would realize their mistake but the King's Hand had a different view.  
These were lord Baratheon's words when he asked her to beds the king.  
  
"I will never cheat on my queen," he had told her as he gave her his handkerchief to wipe her eyes, "but I need your help."  
Coryanne had helped him in her own way, giving him endless hints and tips that had made him blush, but the result was amazing.  
  
"Aly, please, you know I can not resist you. I want you. I mean -" his face was red, he was sure he looked like a red maiden, but he had to say the words she was waiting for, if he wanted to beds him now.  
  
"I was alone after a long day, and .... I thought your skin, your smell ... I wanted to be inside you."  
He said it in a trembling voice, hoping that his entreaty would be accepted but she brushed his chest and then touched his cock, only to tease him.  
  
" I'm afraid these are not enough, your grace. Couldn't you wait?"  
  
"Byka aspo, ao va moriot jeldan naejot torture nyke."  
  
He was clearly annoyed and did not think what exactly he said to her, but when he saw her smiling he knew things would go wrong for him.  
" _Bitch_ ; is your queen a bitch torturing you, my lord?"  
  
"I did not mean it. I'm sor-"  
Still, Alysanne come down on his cock, kissing and sucking it.  
  
Jaehaerys pushed his body towards her as much as he could, because of the ropes in his hands.  
_"Gods, Aly! Kostilus."_  
  
Alysanne continued to lick his bulging head as the king tried to fit more than his size into her tight mouth.  
At last he could soon empty his seed into her mouth, though what he longed for was mainly her tight , wet count, at least his torment would end.  
"Do you enjoy yourself, Jae? Do you think that you can easily go further?"  
  
"Εvil aspo, skorkydoso bōsa kessa bisa torment mōrī?"  
  
This time, he knew there was only one way to go further, and it would only happen if he convincingly admitted his mistake.  
  
"I wanted to have you, my queen. I have missed you a lot since the last time. So, when your form came to my mind, I could not resist!"  
  
"Oh Jae, I missed you too. You are so sweet in our moments."  
  
Her delicate fingers brushed his cheek and went down to his chest, her lips touched his and her tongue invaded his mouth. When they broke the kiss, Jaehaerys brushed the soft , white skin of her buttocks.  
  
_"Νow, is it clear enough?"_  
She was not exactly angry when she looked at him, let's say she was expecting to hear something like that and there was a smirk on her face.  
  
" Υοu are a _lustful_ and _smutty_ _horny_ _boy_ and your only thought is my ass."  
  
"I have apologized to you for it , but every night when I turn to you to hug you, you rub your ass in my cock, but you still say no to me!"  
He said it more as an excuse than as an apology for his thoughts.  
  
Alysanne went to the closet and took out a familiar box. Then she approached to him and touched his thin, hard stomach.  
Jaehaerys noticed that she was holding a small leather whip.  
  
_" What-what is this?"_  
  
"A gift for our wedding from the Lysine Magister, don't you remember?"  
  
"Di-Didn't you throw it in the trash?"  
  
"No, I changed my mind and I was obviously right."  
**********************************************  
He closed his eyes as Alysanne lifted the whip. _Was he her mount now?_  
The flogging, however, was calmer than he expected, but the worst part was something he could not explain, his erection was harder than before. He had to reach his climax, but it was impossible for him to touch his cock.  
This time instead of his stomach the queen flogged his buttocks making him jump from the pain.  
  
"Damn, Alysanne. Won't you untie me ? _then you will see!"_  
It could definitely be worse than that, it would soon stop but gods .... She continued.  
  
Quite some time later, he felt his skin burn.  
_"Will you stop now?"_  
Her eyes fell on _this_ spot.   
  
"Are you crazy; if you whip my cock with it, it won't stands for weeks."  
  
There was a wicked grinn on her face and Jaehaerys was scared for his manhood, but she loosened his shackles and took him in her arms.  
  
As she pushes him gently on the bed, her lips left thousands of kisses on every inch of his aching body, her fingers playing with his nipples.  
  
Jaehaerys sighed as he took her in his lap, pushing his manhood into her count . Although he often enjoyed to teasing her, now he wanted to release his seed into Alysanne's tight cunt.  
**********************************************  
Back at Dragonstone that night they were both drunk, maybe stupid, but definitely in love.  
When Alysanne had taken off her clothes to tease him again, Jaehaerys had taken her in his arms, kissing her all over her body. He had played with her nipples, biting them tenderly, and then he came down between her legs giving her pleasure with his tongue.  
After that night they were constantly together and although they did not have a real bedding until their second wedding , they had many similar moments of pleasure.  
  
One and a half years later they consummated their wedding, in the same room, in the same bed, at Maegor's Holfast.  
  
Now, both sighed when he entered her, his hands grabbed her waist pressing faster inside her, his lips locked around her left nipple.  
Alysanne groaned as he bit the pink flesh of her breast.  
  
_"Jae, I - I'm coming."_  
  
_"Gods, Aly! I'm coming now."_  
His hands were still wrapped around her waist, Alysanne pulled his face to her breast.  
  
" _Avy jorrāelan, ābrazȳrys."_  
He was still inside her when he told her and she kissed him tenderly.  
  
_"Avy jorrāelan, valzȳrys._ Will you tell septon Barth that you sinned with me?"  
  
_"What?"_ He blushes when he says that. "What did he tell me?There is no sin if we make a successor."  
Both laugh as Alysanne pulls the blankets to cover themselves.  
**********************************************  
Seasons changed just two days ago, the white ravens flew from Oldtown announcing the onset of spring.  
Alysanne gives birth to a handsome boy with silver hair and purple eyes.  
  
"Daenerys is angry with me. She wants a sister."  
  
"But now she is more affectionate with Aemon. She will soon love the baby too."  
  
" I think our Spring Prince is perfect. So, our little girl has to choose one of her brothers."  
  
He moved his head so that his lips kissed her neck.  
  
"I reconsidered my opinion for your wish. Dany will become queen,but with Aemon by her side.  
She will need someone to take care of her and he will definitely be the right partner."

 _"Like you and me."_ Her face was bright as she rubbed her nose on his and kissed him.  
" When I regain from the childbirth I will thank you for changing your mind."  
She told him laughing and Jaehaerys knew _exactly_ what she meant.

  
  



End file.
